Against All Odds
by Not-that-kinda-gurl
Summary: Dallas and Kelly have their first child. What is it like raising a 2 yr old in a neighbor as unfriendly as theirs. Sequel to Do You Dare?
1. Same no matter what

**Against All Odds**

**By: Kelly**

_**Okay guys, this is the sequel to Do You Dare?. I would advise you to read that one before this one to fully understand it.**_

_Disclaimer: I own Jade Marie Winston and Kelly Brooke Curtis, but no one else. I am not S. E. Hinton, there fore I don't own the outsiders. Not S. E. Hinton, No outsiders. Got it? Good. _

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this and make sure and read Do You Dare as well. Please R/R!_

_Dedication: To All the people that have ever reviewed or written a story. Writers make stuff worth reading and reviewers make stuff worth writing. One cannot exist without the other so thanks guys!_

**FlashBack**

"**What?" he asked, his voice raspy. **

"**You heard me. Im Pregnant." **

**End Flashback **

**Just two years ago that scene had played out, followed by one with some very unhappy brothers that I won't get into. Now me and Dallas Winston had a beautiful baby girl to raise along with her 6 uncles. Me and Dallas had also gotten married shortly after the pregnancy. It had been a nice down to earth ceremony in the church I attended when I was younger with my mother and father. Darry had walked me down the aisle and it was lovely. I had a gorgeous diamond ring that the guys helped pick out around my neck on a chain now. It was on my finger, but I was afraid I'd loose it. Dally had moved in the house, into my room and my little girl slept in a small bed next to ours. Today was her 2nd Birthday and she was running around the house like a crazy ape. She was walking and running, and talking somewhat, but her speech was still weak. **

"**Mommy!!" Jade Marie Winston whined as she tugged on the hem of my pants. **

"**Yes baby?" I asked as I picked her up. **

"**Num Num." She said. 'Num Num' meant food. She was hungry.**

"**In a few minutes baby. " I said as Dally walked in. He hadn't done anything I had expected him to do when I told him I was pregnant. He hadn't left me. He hadn't even mentioned it. The first thing he said to me was, I love you. He had talked to my brother's employer about a job and now Dally was working for the Manager of the DX as a full time mechanic. This moved Soda down to part time, but he didn't mind. He had wanted more time to be a teenager anyway. Two-Bit had been really helpful as well. I hadn't wanted to quit school and Darry or Dally would let me, being sixteen at the time. Two-Bit had babysat and taken care of Jade while I went to school and Dally worked. **

"**Hey Baby." He said, kissing my lips gingerly. I smiled at him as I continued cooking Jade's birthday dinner. **

"**Hey my other baby." He said laughing sweetly as he picked Jade up and kissed her forehead. **

"**Daddy. Stinky." Jade said pushing him away slightly. She was still a daddy's girl, no matter how stinky daddy was. Dally laughed and dropped her on the couch to watch TV next to Pony. **

**I guess I should fill you in on what I have done since my Pregnancy with Jade. I continued going to school until I had her and then I only missed a few days. I was ridiculed quite a bit over having the toughest guy's around baby, but Dally made sure it didn't last long. I still laugh at the thought. I had graduated top of my class just like I was suppose too. (LOL). After graduation a wealthy man from the Soc side of town ask me to be the dance teacher at his dance school. I gladly accepted. I make pretty good money. I mean we get by. I love teaching them. I teach all ages from 6-16. They make up three separate classes. 6-8 in one, 9-12 in one and 13-16 in one. The school is pretty close to where the town divides so it's really no big deal for any of the guys to come and see me or me to go to work. **

"**Baby!" I heard a voice yell. **

"**What Dallas? Im cooking!" I yelled laughing. **

"**Come here!" He said exasperated. I walked back to the bathroom where he was and noticed a hand sticking out of the door. **

"**What?" I asked. **

"**Towel." He commanded. **

"**Dallas, you should have thought about that before you got in." I joked teasingly. **

"**Please baby." He said whining. **

"**Fine, whiney hiney." I said, handing him a soft towel and walking back into the kitchen to cook. I noticed Darry and Soda had just walked in followed by Steve, Tim, and Curly. **

"**Hi bros." I said hugging them and smiling at Tim and Curly. I know what your thinking. Tim and Curly??!? Well since Jade came along they have been around more. I mean they still are the biggest hoodlums ever, but not around Jade. I think Dally had a lot to do with that. They love her and she loves them. Now you have to understand. Things haven't changed much in two years and a baby; but they are considerably better. The gang still goes to rumbles and they still get banged up, but Jade is too young to understand. Socs still jump Greasers and they still fight back. It's just now most of the greasers look out for Jade. She's like everyone's baby. **

"**Cooking much?" Tim asked smirking at my pants that were covered with flour and other kitchen ingredients. **

"**No. I randomly roll in flour." I said sarcastically. He grinned at me and sat down on the couch. Jade had jumped up and ran over to Sodapop, but smelling him, she pushed him away as she had done Dally. **

"**Are you trying to tell me something J?" he asked. He had nicknamed her J, giving her the excuse that Jade was just too long. She laughed and nodded at him.**

"**Are you telling me I stink?" he asked picking her up and swinging her around in the air a few times. I laughed as I watched him. She was giggling insanely and it was just adorable. He finally put her down on Dally, who was now clean and smelling good and went to shower himself. Dally caught his daughter and began tickling her. **

"**Daddy!" She squealed. He stopped a few moments later and looked around at the familiar faces surrounding the living room. **

"**Fancy seeing you here." He laughed at Tim.**

"**Awwe, Dal. It's the kid's birthday." He said rolling his eyes. I walked into the room and sat down next to Dally. He leaned over and kissed me while Jade watched making a face at us. **

"**You know what? Your getting old." I informed her. "2 is really old." He eyes got wide and she laughed at me. I went into the other room and brought out her birthday cake. After a round of very horrible singing of Happy Birthday she opened all her presents. She was happy as a I have ever seen her. That night I put her in bed and as I was coming back downstairs I overheard Time telling the guys something.**

"**They jumped Curly the other night and then called a rumble. They apparently have nothing better to do."He commented. I could hear Darry cursing under his breath. I knew there hadn't been a rumble in sometime now. I mean not since Jade's last birthday. There was one the day before. I really didn't want Dally going. I was going to run out of excuses to give Jade as to where her daddy and uncles were or why they came home hurt. I reentered the living room, sighing. **

"**Your going aren't you?" I asked them. Dally looked at me as he pulled me close.**

"**Baby, you know as well as I do as long as we live here there are things that I have to do and going to a rumble is one of them."**

"**Dally! Get a clue! Does it do you any good whatsoever? You go. You come home beat up. Then you do it again a few days later. What is the point? Your still gonna be a greaser and there still gonna be Socs!" I said stomping into my room. Life wasn't fair, but there wasn't much I could do about it right now. **


	2. Mr Winston

_**Okay, I know some of the later things in this chapter have been SOOO done, but i don't care. I did them again. Lol.. R/R!**_

_**Dedication: To EVERYONE! I love you all!**_

_**This chapter is rated R.**_

**Chapter 2**

**I knew I was being childish as did everyone else in the house. They continued talking, letting me cool down. I tried not to wake Jade up when I entered the room, but I was unsuccessful. **

"**Mommy. Sad?" she asked climbing onto the bed with me. I wrapped my arms around her and lay back on the bed with her. **

"**No baby. Mommy is a little upset with Daddy." I said kissing her on the forehead. She nodded at me. **

"**Daddy. Bad boy." She said cutely smiling at me. I laughed. **

"**No sweetie. Daddy is just being daddy." I replied. I closed my eyes and before I knew it Jade was asleep. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. Dally was standing there watching us, with a small smile. He walked over and picked up Jade. He laid her in her small bed and tucked her in. He came over and climbed into the bed next to me. **

"**I love you baby." he said wrapping his arms around me. I was still a little upset and said nothing. **

"**Baby, please. You know I love you and I would do anything for you, but still, I have to be me. You knew what I was like when you married me." he said a little loud. I looked over at Jade, who was still asleep, thank the lord. **

"**Dallas," I had gotten a habit of calling him that when I was teasing him or upset with him." I love you too, but you have a wife and daughter now. Anything could happen to you when you go. What would I tell Jade if you didn't come back?" I asked, fighting back tears.**

"**Oh, Baby..I..I could never leave you and Jade. You are my whole world, but this is something I have to do." He said, unmoving. **

"**Okay." I said turning away from him and lying on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from him. I heard him sigh and climb into the bed. **

**The sun poked at my eyelids the next morning, prodding me awake. I had to work today. I rolled out of bed and climbed into the shower. **

"**Ahh." I moaned as the hot water touched my skin. It felt so wonderful after the argument I had last night with Dally. I let it run over my body for a little while before climbing out. I walked back to our room and got dressed. Jade was still sleeping. I walked into the front room and left a note for Two-bit to make sure she takes her cold medicine today. Then, I quickly started my walk to work. **

**It was a long strenuous day, preparing one of my best student dancers for competition, but I loved what I did so I never worked a day in my life. After we had completed her workout we went through the workout everyone else did and then they all left. I grabbed my coat and began my walk back home. Normally Dally would come and get me, but he was working. My thoughts drifted back to Dally and Jade as I walked. **

"**Well lookie here. A lone Greaser babe." I heard a familiar chilling voice. I kept walking, ignoring him. **

"**Is she ignoring us?" I heard him asked, mockly shocked. I felt a hand grab my arm and twirl me around. I looked at them. **

"**If you don't mind, im going home." I said as I turned as started to walk again. He grabbed my arm, with more force this time. **

"**No one ignores us." he said threateningly. **

"**There's a first time fore everything." I commented. He looked at me smiling slightly. **

"**It's lucky for you, I like 'em feisty." He said, as he wrapped one arm around the nape of my neck. I tugged trying to pull away as he pushed me towards a blue corvette, I just noticed. **

"**If your good, it wont hurt much." He laughed after these words and I squirmed to get free.**

"**You stupid..." I proceeded to call him any name I could think of before a piece of duck tape was placed over my mouth. Then as I continued struggling with my hands, he taped them too and pushed me into the back of the corvette. I saw a couple more socs in the front driving. As the car started moving he had pressed my hands above my head and was kissing my neck. I was starting to panic. I was a MARRIED woman. **

"**Ret ee ro." I said through the duck tape. He smiled at me and hiked my shirt up a bit. He ran his finger from the crease in my breasts to my belly button. He stopped and played with the ring there for a moment before he moved his finger down slowly....**

**Ring Ring**

"**Hello?" Darry answered gruffly. He had been worried about his sister for the past 2 hours. She was married now and capable of taking care of herself, but still. Dally had been pacing for the past 30 minutes since he got home. It was really late. He glanced at the clock. 1:30 am.**

"**Mr. Winston?"the lady asked. **

"**No, hang on." He said. He pointed to Dally and handed him the phone.**

"**Hello?" he asked gruffly. **

"**Mr. Winston?" the lady asked.**

"**Yes." he answered.**

"**Your wife was just brought in. She is pretty shook up and has a few bruises and.." The nurse continued, but stopped for a moment.**

"**And what?" Dally asked, the air caught in his throat. **

"**She was raped."**


	3. They just can't

**Hey guys, Sorry this chapter is so short. I got a little discouraged towards the end. I got flamed. Yes, for the first time, in like ever.**

**To all my reviewers, Thank you. Even you, the flamer. **

**But, to the flamer. I am going to say this as nicely as possible. I appreciate all reviews. I even get criticized sometimes, but I will not accept it in the manner you gave it to me. How dare you tell me to quit while I'm ahead. At least I had the guts to post my story online and wait to have it reviewed. I have gotten so many good reviews that your bad one isn't even affecting me anymore, so forget you.**

**As for the rest of you, I promise future chapters will be longer. I just couldn't deal with writing anymore in Chapter 3. I love you guys and if you totally hate my story, tell me so I know "to quit while im ahead." **

**Peace, Love, Jellybeans,**

**-Kelly**

**Chapter 3 (Narrator's POV)**

**Dally couldn't breathe or speak. He nodded and finally the words coming out, said. "Well be right there." He hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the guys. **

"**Kelly's been...she's been.." He said his voice getting caught again. "Raped." He finished. Everyone looked at him as though he was gonna pipe up and say APRIL FOOLS! When no one did Darry sighed. **

"**Two-bit you stay here and watch Jade. Me, Dally, Soda, and Pont will go down to the hospital. The rest of you stay and help Two-bit. " he commanded as he grabbed the cars keys. No one argued with him. No one objected. **

**They arrived at the hospital and Dally stopped a nurse. He looked at her as she looked at him like he was crazy.**

"**What room is Kelly Winston in?" he asked. **

"**Room 114. Right down the hall to the left." she said frowning at all the people around him. Dally walked down the hall and heard screaming coming from Kelly's room. **

"**Dammit! I want my husband!" she squalled. A nurse came scampering out of the room and looked at him. **

"**I wouldn't go in there." she said, rushing off. He laughed and pushed the door open.**

**(Kelly's POV)**

"**You had damn well....Dally!"I said, seeing his face. My face lit up like a Christmas tree. **

"**Hey Baby." Dally said, taking me into his arms. I began crying as he pushed my hair out of my face. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked, softly. The other guys were still standing back against the wall, not saying anything. I could tell Dally was furious as were the other guys. **

"**I..I think so. Where's Jade?" I asked looking around at them.**

"**She's home with the guys. Now what happened?" he asked. He took my hand and saw the marks from the duck tape. **

"**I...I was walking home.." I stopped as he interrupted me. **

"**Alone?" he asked his voice rasing slightly. I nodded. "Go on." he said holding off on his scolding. **

"**Well, I was walking home and these three Socs stopped me. I tried to get away but they duck taped my hands and mouth and threw me into their car. Then one of them..." I said stopping as tears began flowing again. He tightened his grip on me and looked back at the guys as I cried on his chest. His eyes were filled with fury as were Soda's, Darry's and Pony's. **

"**It's okay baby." He soothed in my ear. I nodded slowly. A few moments late a cop came in. **

"**I need you to recap everything that happened tonight, in detail." he said, sighing as he sat down. I looked at Dally and then the cop and began. I told them everything, from the duct tape to his hands. Dally's eyes filled with more fury with each word. The cop nodded as I finished. **

"**I am terribly sorry for what has happened to you. We will keep on look out." he nodded and left. I was still crying softly as he left. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself. I, seconds later, felt a second pair of arms embrace me. I opened my eyes and mine met Dal's. I smiled at him softly. **

"**I'm sorry. " I said softly, looking away from him. **

"**Oh baby. It isn't your fault. I could never blame you." he said smiling. I soon fell into a slumber and having okay dreams. They weren't the best, but hey, what can you expect?**

**Meanwhile, Dally and my brothers were talking. **

"**I don't care what she says. I love her and all, but it's on now." Dally said, running his hand through his hair and sighing. "They just can't do that to her. They just..can't." He exclaimed angrily. **


	4. One of a Kind

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you!**_

_**Disclaimer: No S.E. Hinton. No Outsiders. Got it? Good. **_

_**Dedication: To Ale-Curtis Carter who helped me through my writers block. I owe you seriously.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all of you who e-mailed me about the flamer. I thank you all. The Flamer apologized to me and I thank her for that. And no, your work doesn't suck. It's just a different and unique style. I think it's great. **_

_**On with the Story!**_

**Chapter 4**

**The next day, Kelly was out of the hospital and going home. According to Dally, Jade hadn't ask very many questions. She just wanted to know that her mommy was coming back home, safe and sound. **

**(Kelly's POV)**

**We arrived at the house and I was met with a bouncing little girl jumping into my arms. I smiled and kissed her nose. **

"**Hey baby." **

"**Hey mommy! We missed you!" She squealed. I laughed and nodded, making my way into the house with Dally right behind me. He hadn't left my side since he had come to the hospital. He was almost worst than I was at jumpiness today. He had snapped at Pony twice for slamming the door as he came into my hospital room this morning and twice at Soda and Steve for fussing. I laughed at these comments he made, but it wasn't like I was dying. I didn't need perfect quiet. I just needed to be safe and sound for a while. **

"**I'm going out." Dally called once he had made sure I didn't need anything. I had grown to trust Dally so I didn't say anything when he left. **

**(Dally's POV)**

**I was..I dunno. I loved Kelly and all, I just needed to get away from all that mess. Maybe I'd kick someone's ass and feel better, but I doubt it. They had fucking took advantage of her. They fucking raped her. How was she gonna do anything about it? She can barely open a can of Jelly when it's stuck, much less fend off a bunch of damn horny Socs. My thoughts were interrupted when I head a familiar drawling voice talking. I looked up. I had walked over close to the DX and the Socs were talking. I knew the Rumble was tomorrow night, but I recognized the tallest one as the guy that raped Kelly. **

"**Yea. It was a blast. Nothing better than fucking a greaser that cant do nothing about it." **

**I couldn't take it. I clenched my fists and walked towards them. I pulled the one talking around and punched him square in the jaw and then noticing the others, I pulled out my blade. The recognized who I was. I could tell. They had fear in there eyes. They backed away slowly as the one I punched recovered from the shock. He stood up and I punched him repeatedly in the stomach. **

"**Maybe that will teach you not to fuck around with my _wife._" I said putting emphasis on wife. The Soc looked up at me, like, what the fuck?**

"**You heard me. Kelly? She's my wife, you dumb fuck." I said as I kept beating him. I beat the living day lights out of him before I felt two arms grab mine. I turned to see Darry and Soda. Kelly was standing back looking stunned. The guy, I had now figured out was James, was moaning.**

"**Let me go." I said, my eyes flashing dangerously. **

"**Hell no. Dally stop. Right now." Darry was the only, and I mean ONLY, one that could talk to me like that. Well except for Kelly, but she never tried. **

"**Darry. Man. Let go." I had already jerked free from Soda's grasp and was working on Darry's. **

"**No. Stop it." I said firmly. **

"**Darry, don't you care that he took advantage of your baby sister?? My wife??!" I almost yelled. **

"**Yea. I care. But you can't kill him. You have a wife and daughter." he said. I looked back over to where Kelly was standing and noticed a small shivering figure grasping her leg. She slowly reached down and picked it up. **

"**Daddy?" she asked, almost crying out. I looked at her, as my fighting to get loose ceased. Her small brown eyes, her mothers almost, but with a glint all there own were pleading me to stop. I flicked the blade shut and tossed it down. I walked towards her and she buried her face into my chest as I took her. Kelly looked down at the guy on the ground. She bent down next to him. **

"**You okay?" she asked. I couldn't believe it. He had, not three days ago raped her, and she was_ asking him_ if he was okay?? He rolled over and moaned. **

"**Come on. Get up. " she said softly. She then reached down and touched his ribs.**

"**There broken. 3. Maybe 4." she informed him. I didn't feel any regret, but I couldn't believe my wife was talking to this scum. **

"**That bastard husband of yours did it." he spat. She smacked hi right through the face.**

"**Your lucky he didn't do more. Now get your ass up from here before I sick the rest of them on you. " She threatened. Jade was still leaning against my chest ignoring everyone. **

"**Grease, your one of a kind. I don't get you." He replied, sitting up. I was gonna interject, but she beat me to it. **

"**They aint nothing to not get. I AM NOT letting my husband go to jail over something as worthless as you." With that, she stood back up again and turned to the rest of us. **

"**Jade, are you ready for that ice cream?" she asked her. Jade looked at her and nodded. I could see confusion in Jade's eyes, but she said nothing. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as I watched James, hobble off. I looked at Kelly and she smiled at me. James was right. She was one of a kind. **


	5. Bad Man

**Chapter 5 (Kelly's POV) **

**We all entered the ice cream shop and Dally had been looking at me in awe for the past 10 minutes. **

"**Where did all that come from?" he asked, as Jade ran over to Soda and demanded chocolate ice cream. I laughed slightly before answering him. **

"**I didn't want you doing anything that would get you put in the cooler. I love you. I know your pissed, but still. I love you. " I replied. **

"**Yea, I am pissed, but I feel a little better now. Let's go get Jade the ice cream before she kills Soda." He said laughing. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked over to them. We all ordered ice cream and decided that we wanted to go to the park. Well actually Jade decided we were going to the park. As we walked to the park, Two-bit stole some kid's football and decided that they were going to play when we got there. Me and Jade hadn't finished our ice cream yet, so we watched. **

"**Come on Kelly, I wanna tackle ya!" Dally teased, I laughed and nodded. Jade ran off to play in the sandbox with some other kids and I went and got into the game. I got put on a team with Darry, Soda, and Pony. It was us family vs. everyone! Dally decided he was going to guard me. **

"**Eat my dirt Dallas." I smiled, laughing at him. **

"**I'd rather eat you." He replied. I laughed at him and dropped the ball Darry had thrown me. **

"**Kelly!" Darry yelled as I continued laughing, on the ground where I had just been tackled too. As I was getting scolded through my laughter, I heard a small voice yell mommy! I stopped laughing and looked over to where Jade was. She was running towards me crying. **

"**Jade, baby, what's wrong?" I asked as all the talk stopped. I got up and scooped her into my arms. Before she could tell me, another woman holding a smaller boy, dressed like a Soc, walked up to me. **

"**Your daughter has a filthy mouth!" She exclaimed. **

"**Excuse me?" I asked, shocked and angry. Dally had wrapped his arms around me and was listening intently. **

"**She cussed at my son!" she said fuming. **

"**Jade? " I asked. "Why did you do that?" **

"**He said my daddy was a bad bad man and didn't deserve to be out of jail!" she exclaimed. I looked at the woman, now fuming myself. **

"**It looks as though your son has a filthy mouth as well." **

"**My son, was only telling the truth. He knows better than to lie." she stated. **

"**Well, I hate to break it to you, but your son is sadly mistaken." I said, glaring at her. **

"**Well, kids only repeat what they are taught. At least I wouldn't let my son be exposed to filthy language such as your daughter is. " **

"**Well, I have to say the same for you. Kids only repeat what they are taught. It's not good to teach your son to be a racial little snob. Now is it?" I asked as I turned and walked off fuming. I knew the guys were shocked as well. I had pulled out of Dallas' grip and was stomping towards the house. The guys soon caught up but no one spoke. No one knew what to say. I just knew I had a very confused 2 year old daughter that I had to explain some things too.**


	6. Punished Enough

**Dedication: To Josh Ledford. A friend we lost way to early. You will be missed. 14 is way to young to leave us, but you will ALWAYS be missed. **

**Peace, Love, and JellyBeans, **

**-Kelly**

**Chapter 6**

**I took Jade into the house and sat her on the couch. The other guys filed in and took seats around the living room as well. I began pacing the front of the living room. **

"**Mommy?" Jade asked quietly. **

"**Yea sweetie?" I asked stopping and looking at her. **

"**Did I do a bad thing? Do you hate me?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. I stooped down to her height and wrapped my arms around her. **

"**No baby I don't hate you, but you shouldn't have cussed at that boy. " I said, patiently.**

"**But Daddy says those words all the time and so does Uncle Two-bit!" she exclaimed. I sighed. **

"**They shouldn't say those things either and they know that, but they do anyway." I said, glancing at them as I spoke. "It's not very lady-like to say those words and I don't want you to say them anymore." I said, slightly scolding. **

"**Okay Mommy." she seemed satisfied with my answer, but then asked another question. "Why did that boy say that daddy was a bad bad man and didn't deserve to be out of jail. Daddy wasn't in jail!" she said, getting confused again. I glanced over at Dally, who nodded ever so slightly. **

"**Baby, daddy was in jail. Along time ago he did some bad things that he wishes he hadn't done, but he can't change that now and he did go to jail for them. But your daddy, is under no circumstances, a bad man. He never has been and never will be and I don't want you thinking he is, because he isn't." I explained. She nodded and seemed happy with this answer as well. **

"**Why did daddy beat up that man?" she asked after a few moments of silence. **

"**Sweetie.." I said, sighing. I didn't want her growing up thinking all Soc's were bad, but I didn't want her thinking they were all good. I didn't want to instill the same prejudice in her that had been instilled in me and Dallas. It wasn't my brother's fault. I mean don't get me wrong, it was just the way this town was when I was little. I just didn't want her to think that way.**

"**You remember when mommy was in the hospital for all those days?" I asked taking her hands. She nodded. "Well, that man was the reason I was there. He did some bad things to mommy that really hurt me and daddy was just mad. Daddy lost his temper." I explained. She nodded again. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain Soc and Greaser to her. Thankfully, she didn't ask. **

"**Mommy, may I go take a nap?" she asked sleepily. The days events had taken there toll on her. **

"**Yes baby. I love you." she smiled and hugged me. I gave her a kiss on her nose and she ran upstairs to her small bed to sleep. I sighed and took her place on the couch. **

"**You handled that better than I expected." Darry commented. **

"**I learned from the best." I said smiling. Dally moved over next to me on the couch. **

"**I'm not really good with the whole parental talk thing."he said as I lay my head on his chest. **

"**I know, but I love you anyway. " I said smiling.**

"**Are you going to punish her?" Steve asked. **

"**No, I think she's been punished enough for one day." With that I made myself comfortable on Dally and fell asleep as well. **


	7. Against All Odds

**Thanks once again to all my reviewers. I love you guys!**

**This is the last chapter in this two part series. It has been on heck of an adventure. Do You Dare and now Against All Odds. I want to thank all you who reviewed and let you know that I love you lots! Please continue reading my other stories. **

**I want to give a special hug to Andy Edwards who recently lost his mom. I think we all know what it's like to loose someone and Im truly sorry for your loss. I hope to see you soon though. Hang in there and stay tough!**

**Thanks again,**

**Peace, Love, and JellyBeans,**

**-Kelly**

**P.S. Im here if you need me, 24/7, forever and always, just give me a shout and Ill be here.**

**Chapter 7**

**I woke up later that evening to the hustle and bustle of guys talking and moving A LOT. **

"**The rumbles tonight isn't it?" I asked, without opening my eyes. **

"**You bet baby." a unfamiliar voice answered. I opened my eyes to see Curly staring at me. **

"**Hey curly." I said laughing at him.**

"**I don't know how you sleep with all this rubbish going on." he commented. He walked over and sat down to play poker with Soda and Steve, before I could reply. I smiled and got up. I walked back through the house to check on Jade. She was still sound asleep, hugging he teddy bear Dally had gotten her for her birthday. I stood in the doorway smiling, when I felt arms wrap around my waist. **

"**Hey Dal." I said without taking my eyes off Jade. **

"**Hey yourself." he said kissing my neck. **

"**How long are you going to be gone?" I asked. **

"**An hour..hour in a half." He said. "She's soo cute. Sometimes I can't believe she's mine. Then again. She gets all her looks from her mother." he said laughing. I kissed him and pushed him back into the living room with everyone else. **

"**Be careful guys. " I said, a few minutes later as they got ready to leave. I had a bad feeling but ignored it. They left and I sat down to watch television. Jade woke up a few moments later and she began watching TV with me until she fell asleep. I yawned and fell asleep with her. **

"**KELLY!" a voice yelled. I jumped, startled from my slumber. **

"**What? Who?" I asked sitting up and looking into the face of my eldest brother. **

"**Dally...they pulled blades.." he said breathless. I grabbed Jade and shook her gently. **

"**Baby, go put your shoes on and get a coat." I commanded. I slipped on my own and a few minutes later she came trotting in dressed. "We have to go to the hospital baby." I told her. I think she was still asleep, because she nodded and as soon as I picked her up was out like a light. **

**We arrived at the hospital and I followed Darry down te hall to Dally's room. I handed Jade to him.**

"**Keep her out here." I instructed. I pushed the door open and smiled when I saw my husband talking to the nurse, but frowned because he was getting stitches. **

"**27 stitches." He commented, seeing me. I smiled at him as the doctor finished and walked out, followed by the nurse. I walked over to his bed and took his hand. **

"**Oh Dallas.." I said shaking my head as tears began to fall. "Are you alright?" I asked. **

"**Yea. This aint nothing babe. I'll be.." he paused wincing at the pain, "fine." he finished. I was highly upset and continued to cry. **

"**Baby, please. Calm down. I love you and Im fine." he said, ignoring the pain. **

"**I know, but I could've lost you.." I sobbed. **

"**But, you didn't." he said, trying to calm me down. I looked into his eyes. **

"**I love you and I don't want to loose you." I said hugging him gently. **

"**Baby don't you see? If I was meant to leave you, it would have happened along time ago. I love you and wouldn't leave you for the world. We were meant to be together. Forever. Against All Odds."**


End file.
